


太阳海

by Contrails04



Category: DFB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: 《盛放的夏日》番外车，时间为圣诞节晚饭后





	太阳海

“左边口袋。”  
梅苏特喘息着说。  
他的双手此时都在托马斯的脖子后面，手指绕紧了那些卷曲的棕色短发，整个人像加热过的奶酪一样贴附在对方身上。托马斯把脸埋在他的颈窝，用犬齿衔住一小块皮肤细细啃咬，齿尖刮过的地方留下奇妙的感触，像有一条狡猾的电鳗在那片薄薄的皮肤下游走。  
托马斯抱着他踉跄走了两步，然后他的后背靠上了旅店房间的门。黄铜把手戳在他的腰上，他不满地扭动起来，感觉到托马斯猛地收紧了圈着他的手臂，把他按住在门板上用力亲吻。于是他抓紧了对方的头发，在亲吻的间隙里又重复了一遍——要知道铺好了干爽床单的大床就在这扇门板背后，他不想在随时可能有人经过的旅馆走廊里亲吻了事。  
托马斯这次听到了他的指令，开始动手去寻找那枚钥匙，只是动作里似乎掺杂了太多揩油的成分。那只手贴着他的胸口划到腰侧，隔着衬衫在柔韧有力的肌肉上反复摸索，在梅苏特失去耐心之前到达了左边口袋，掏出钥匙插进锁孔。  
门板将外界世界隔绝开来的时候梅苏特抱紧了他的腰，托马斯要稍微高上一些，刚好能让梅苏特将整张脸埋在他的肩上，他也将梅苏特锁在怀里，轻轻揉搓他的黑发，脚上学着对方的动作把鞋子甩在门口。  
挪向房间中央那张大床的过程中他们仍然互相缠紧像两颗热得融化了的饴糖，黑暗中这个过程显得困难重重，后退着的梅苏特几次险些被撞到的家具绊倒。终于他的膝弯感觉到了床的存在，于是他抓着托马斯放松地倒了下去，这个姿势让托马斯几乎是整个人伏在了他的身上。  
就着从落地窗溜进来的淡淡月光，他能看见托马斯的轮廓随着呼吸颤抖。几乎不可思议，几天前他们还是陌生人，现在就已经在同一张床上纠缠不清，只想把整个人都和对方融化在一起。这太像一个梦境了，除了近在咫尺的温热呼吸和此时顶在大腿上的炙热温度。托马斯已经放缓了呼吸，却依然急促，像一只夜出的蝴蝶煽动翅膀带来的湿热海风。梅苏特忍不住要用手肘支起上半身，着迷般地凑过去，用嘴唇捕获那只蝴蝶。  
托马斯温柔地迎接他。  
这个吻很快结束，托马斯却仍然不舍得离开，就着双唇相触的距离说，“梅苏特，我想看着你。”  
床头灯被打开的一瞬间，两人的样子在昏黄灯光下显露出来，虽然衣裤都还好好地裹在身上，因为喘息而伏动的胸口和被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇却在明明白白地昭示着欲望。托马斯满意地滑下去，跪坐在他的腿间，麻利地解开了他的皮带。皮带扣子弹开发出清脆的声响，托马斯微微抬起眼睛，从散落的额发下面看着他。  
“可以吗，梅苏特？”  
梅苏特用手臂遮住了自己的脸。他的脑子现在好像不太清晰，但基本的思考能力似乎还在——这个人手上耍着流氓，嘴上还要问我“可以吗”，好你个托马斯。  
于是他蜷起一条腿，把脚伸向那个人的两腿中间，坏心眼地轻轻踩动，那里隔着浆洗过的布料仍然热得可怕。他一点点挪动，感受着那个东西越发不容忽视的硬度。他转了下头，从手臂底下的缝隙斜睨着托马斯，托马斯显然是忍得极其艰难，放在他腰间的那双手在他用脚趾磨蹭的时候猛然抓紧。  
托马斯喘息着盯住他，梅苏特便报之以得逞的微笑。他半睁着双眼，眼角泛起一片潮红，汗水沿着下巴的轮廓滚落，他不知道此时自己的样子在对方眼里又放了一把火，还毫无自觉地继续着脚上的动作。  
真是太过分了啊，梅苏特。  
托马斯抓住了那只作乱的脚，另一只手果断地解开了那条已经没有皮带守护的长裤。把它从腿上褪下来的过程被尽可能地加快——再不把这个人白生生地剥出来托马斯就要爆炸了，然后托马斯迅速剥光了自己。  
现在两个人的身上就只剩下了梅苏特的白衬衫。下身毫无遮掩地紧贴在一起互相摩擦的感觉是从未有过的，两个人差不多是同时呻吟了一声。梅苏特仰起头，左手向下探去，把两人的性器一同握住。他从未做过这样的事，此时托马斯的性器在他的手中变硬，青筋清晰地跳动着，从他的掌心一路敲击到他全身的神经与血管，梅苏特意识到自己的脸忽然烧了起来——可是意识一闪而过，托马斯的手覆了上来，包覆着他的，握住两根性器撸动起来。兴奋起来的前端渐渐渗出了透明的前液，手上的动作更加没有了阻碍，托马斯急促的呼吸声里溢出了低低的呻吟，梅苏特想着，托马斯，托马斯，托马斯——  
然后他放弃了思考。托马斯隔着衬衫咬住了他一边的乳头，粗糙的衣料把触感放大得更清晰，尖利的犬齿不时咬住它拉扯，些微的疼痛伴随着其后的酥麻感觉在身体中四散蔓延。突然它被解放了，托马斯暂时放过了已经红肿的小东西，开始单手一颗扣子一颗扣子地解开他的衬衫，每解开一颗，便在露出的胸膛上深深地吮吻出一个红色的印记。与此同时，握在两人性器的那只手上的动作也在加快，快感的热浪一波接一波地袭来，梅苏特难耐地绷紧小腹，不自觉地把挺起的胸口送至对方面前。托马斯揽住了他的腰，毫无预兆地咬住了他的颈侧，同时指腹似乎无意地刮擦在性器前端的柔软皮肤。意识被猛然爆发的高潮占满，微凉的浊液和托马斯的混在一起，溅在了两人腰腹之间。  
梅苏特本以为这就是结束，颇为满意地放松身体瘫在床上。另一个人紧贴着他，四肢放肆地缠着他，咧开嘴巴很是开心地笑着看他。梅苏特没来由地红了脸，孩子气地踢他的小腿，不想却被对方捉住动弹不得。  
他的脚踝被托马斯握在手里，那个人的吻从脚踝开始，沿着腿的内侧一路行进下去，经过膝窝的时候他甚至在那里轻轻咬了一口，然后是大腿内侧。托马斯在那里留下一串吻痕，然后专心地啃咬大腿根部凹陷处的细嫩皮肤，感受着那下面覆盖着的肌肉一阵阵收紧，心满意足以后又转向了他的性器。刚刚发泄过的性器此时被挑拨得重新抬起头来，托马斯抬眼看着他，发现他的双眼正对着自己却似乎什么都没有看见，他的眼神迷茫不已，脸上泛起潮红，半张着嘴巴大口呼吸。  
托马斯发觉自己真他妈爱死这个人了。  
舌尖从前端开始沿着柱身舔舐下去，梅苏特猛地一抖，忽然从高潮后的迷茫中醒悟过来，那是托马斯，托马斯的双手，托马斯的唇舌。湿热的舌尖故意在底部流连，包裹住囊袋吮吸，然后又转向后方。梅苏特后知后觉地意识到他的意图，一瞬间全身的血液似乎都沸腾了起来，他忽然觉得羞赧，急忙转头移开视线，然而映入眼帘的是床边落地玻璃上影影绰绰的他们的影子。这太过了。他弓起身子，抓住了托马斯的头发，想把他拉起来，然而对方却坏心眼地嘬出水声，他腰身一软，忍不住用另一只手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。  
“够了，托马斯。”梅苏特嗫嚅着。“可以了。”  
托马斯抬起头来，暂时放松了对他的压制，梅苏特便闭着眼给自己翻了个身趴好，整张脸埋在枕头里，用脚勾着托马斯示意他可以了。  
扩张不够充分，进入的过程缓慢而痛苦。托马斯显然也不好过，梅苏特捏得自己指节泛白，后颈上是托马斯滴落的汗水，一滴一滴烫得如同岩浆。  
托马斯停下了动作，贴在他的耳边小声叫他的名字，梅苏特反手摸了摸他的头。  
“你......动吧，不要紧......”  
托马斯低头亲吻他的后颈，然后开始尝试着动起来。最初的胀痛过后是奇妙的充实感，内壁在摩擦中变得高热，热浪在体内迅速膨胀，一瞬间占据了整个身体。  
他咬紧了下唇，整条床单都烧起来了，意识开始在房间的上空盘旋，他以为自己正漂浮在太阳的表面，随着那些燃烧的粒子流动激荡。  
似乎有人在叫他的名字，是托马斯。托马斯说梅苏特，我想看看你。  
于是他尝试着扭过头，托马斯就借力把他翻转过来面朝自己，容纳着对方的地方被明显地碾过，梅苏特忍不住闷哼一声。托马斯就凑上来，用汗湿的掌心抚慰过他的脸，那只手也是颤抖的。梅苏特抓住了他，抓着他后脑的头发，把人按在自己的耳边喘息。他需要听着他的呼吸，证明他并不是独自一个在太阳表面漂流，托马斯在这里，在太阳上和他一起，他的掌心能捧起一摊滚烫的太阳。  
汗水从托马斯的眼角滚落，紧贴着他的耳廓，他甚至能听到它的声音。身下的动作越发快了，快感不断累积，已经快要到了无法承受的边缘。深埋在身体里的性器胀大得厉害，在内壁上狠狠地擦过，托马斯又深深刺入了两次，同时扯开他的衬衫一边，去亲吻他左臂上的狮子。  
他猛然收紧腰腹又一次释放了出来，内壁剧烈地收紧，托马斯长长地叹息一声，也紧随着释放在他的身体里。  
世界安静了下来，耳边只剩下托马斯急促的呼吸声。也许时间都停止了，太阳表面的热浪缓缓流淌，心跳声从相贴的胸口传来，像从宇宙深处传来的呼唤。  
托马斯安静地趴着，嘴唇轻轻贴着那只狮子。他低头看他，拨开凌乱的棕色短发，看看那双蓝绿眸子。  
下一刻梅苏特迅速陷入了安眠。托马斯凑过去用指尖悄悄抚过他的眉心，以只有他自己听得见的声音开口——“梅苏特，梅苏特呀——”

END


End file.
